Home For the Holidays
by Violetrose25
Summary: Last story in the 'Erica Northman' series. Erica is back home, just in time for Christmas! Boy does she have some explaing to do. I own NOTHING! Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Homecoming

I landed on the soft snow and gasped. I felt my womb. Are we okay? I closed my eyes, and was motionless. I heard her heartbeat. Okay. Standing, I wobbled over to the nearest tree. Where was I? I looked around, trying to sight any familiar landmarks. Then I realized something... I was in the meadow just a couple miles out of town! My heart filled with joy, as well as dread. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I steadied myself, and began walking through the forest. I had one bag with me full of clothes, a compass, and money. Just the few necesities I required to find my way home. I looked at the compass, which said that I was facing south east. My town was south west of this meadow, so I shifted my direction and headed off.

It took me about an hour to trek through the forest. I came to a road, and I stood near a street light. It was the dead of night, cold as ice. Perfect. For a few minutes I contemplated where this road led. One would lead me away from my destination. Taking careful measure of the spot where I stood in relations to where I remembered Bon Temps to be. Making my descision, I went down the left.

My measures did not lead me astray. Soon I saw the sign of my hometown, painted with graffiti. God I missed this place. I wandered down the empty streets (well save for a few toothless hookers), observing the holiday decorations in the dark windows. The place was too quiet. Too cold. Even for me. I longed for the warmth of my house, the love of my family. So I continued walking.

After another half hour, my home was in sight. The porch lights were on, as usual. A welcome beacon for me. I stood there, taking in the sight of the place I had grown up in. Did I dare knock, after such a long time without communication? I was afraid. But part of me knew that this had to be done.

"It is time to greet our family, little one." I whispered to my womb.

Taking a deep breath, I went onto the porch. There I heard mom cleaning dishes in the kitchen. She was up.

"Here it goes." I said.

I knocked. It took a few moments for her to set the dishes down and come to the door. Each second that passed before she opened it was agony. Mom swung open the door without hesitation, but when she saw ME standing there...

"Erica. Oh... OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HOME! ERIC!" My mom screamed for my father. He strolled to see what all the noise was about. He took one look up, and gasped. My parents wrapped their arms around me.

"We missed you so much!" Mom stated.

"What happened?" Dad asked. I had a lot to say, but it could wait until tomorrow. "I'm home, guys. I'm home." Was all that needed to be said. My parents broke down crying. Even my father. So I did the same. Finally, we were together again.


	2. Breakfast Thoughts

In the morning, I woke up on the couch. (Loki had taken all of my furniture to Asgard. I'd have to explain that pretty soon.) Mom was already up, and cooking. God I was hungry. The baby had given me quite an appetite; I have to explain that too. Following the aroma, I found mom making blueberry muffins. "

Good morning Erica." She smiled sweetly, love filling her eyes.

"Good morning mama." Mama set the muffins on the counter to cool, and she set a timer. We sat down at the kitchen table.

"So... where have you been Erica? What was with the letter? And also... do have any idea as to why all of your furniture is missing?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. How was I going to say this? This scenario played in my mind:

XXXXXX  
_'oh mama you would never believe what I've been up to! First an evil Norse god, Loki, took the tessaract... oh what's that you ask? Why its a magic sparkly cube. Anyway, Loki took it, and I had to track him down in Germany with the help of a scientist who turns into an enormous green rage monster. How? He had an overdose of gamma radiation. Making any sense?_

_So when I got to Germany, Loki and I got into this huge fight and I nearly killed him. But his brother Thor showed up and stopped me. We took him on board this flying aircraft carrier. But he escaped after we all got into a big dumb name calling argument. Then this little team of superheros and I had to round up and defeat him. But he and his army of giant blue people were winning against the SIX of us. Loki was mad at me for pissing him off, so he said he'd give up everything if he could have my hand in marriage. Yes, he wanted to MARRY ME. We had to agree. _

_Anyway, I had a week and I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to you so I partied and wrote you the letter with all these neat clues about rainbows. So I went to this magical place called Asgard, full of sparkles and rainbows and gods. So I married Loki. He treated me super nice because he was all in love with me and then he took my furniture to Asgard as a gift. Then I fell in love with him and everything was all mushy and then I got pregnant... yes after what every doctor said I am pregnant. He's a god, he can do anything he wants. So here I am at home with my** husband**, the GOD OF LIES and his little frost giant/Asgardian/fairy/vampire/human/viking baby. Any questions?'_

_XXXXXX_

I played that speech in my mind. Yes, this was going to be tougher than I thought.

"Look mama, that... it's a really long story. Would it be alright if we waited for this conversation when the family is all here? I think it would be easier if I just told everyone at once." Mama thought for a minute.

"I understand. But it better a DAMN good explaination when you get around to it." I nodded.

"Hey, can you pass me the muffins? I'm starving."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Mama said. I ate greedily. But at the same time I knew I had to figure out to explain this to everyone. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Reuniting and a plan

My mom had to call everyone and let them know that I was home. It took her a few hours, considering she had to explain that I still had to explain where I was. So I took the time to reunite with some old friends in town. First I went to Merlotte's. When I walked in, Sam and his son Tommy were conversing by the bar.

"Welcome to Merlo-" Tommy started.

"ERICA NORTHMAN! You- you're home!" Tommy ran to me and gave me a crushing hug.

"Hey Tommy, I missed you too."

"Where the hell have you been? You've kept us worried sick!" Sam called.

Then Lafayette and his son, Perry,came out of the kitchen. "Holy shit." Lafayette said.

"Damn Erica! Where have _you_ been?" Perry joined Tommy in squeezing.

"Okay- uh guys... you're crushing me."

They finally let go. "I'm texting Jericko this shit." Perry said, taking out his phone.

"I gotta get a hold of Mikey!"

Mikey POV:

Tommy called, right while I was reading my favorite book. "Hey Tommy, can it wait? I'm kinda reading."

Normally I wouldn't blow off my friends, but since we got that letter from Erica... my heart felt a pang of sorrow. I loved Erica with all my heart, but I never told her so. I regretted it every single day.

"Dude, put down the book and get over to Merlotte's. ERICA IS BACK." My heart jumped. My childhood lost love was home?

"I'm on my way." I said.

XXXXXXXXX

When I arrived, I took one final look at myself in the mirror. I had to look perfect if I was going to see Erica Northman. I walked in. She turned, looking like a golden dream. Those big blue eyes, that thick head of short hair, perfect china face... she was like a dark angel.

"Hey Mikey. Oh I missed you, buddy."

She said and hugged me. hesitantly, I embraced the beautiful woman.

When we broke away, I noticed something... off about her. Her stomach looked a little_ bigger_. Not much, but just noticable. Perhaps she was eating a lot. I decided not to say anything. My Erica was home, and I loved her no matter what.

"I missed you too. So where have you been?" She looked down, shying away. That wasn't like her at all.

"It's a loooooooooong story. Actually, I came down here for a reason pertaining to that."

"Which would be?"

"Well, my family is getting together on Christmas eve. I was planning on explaining what has been going on. There's a lot I need to tell you guys."

I smiled. Christmas eve, that was perfect! I would tell Erica how I felt after she told her story. She was back, and I wasn't letting this oppritunity slip through my fingers a second time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erica POV:

My friends had agreed to come and listen. Great. When I returned home, my mom said that Aunt Nora, uncle Bill, and even my cousin Melody would be attending. (As I had found out, Melody had a huge record deal. She had been touring all over the world. I heard she was in touch with all sorts of people.) Perfect.

My dad woke up at about 6:15. It got dark earlier in the day during the winter. That was another reason I loved it. It meant I had more time to spend with my father.

"You have got some explaining to do, missy."

"I know dad. I'm... SO sorry that I've scared everyone. But there is a good reason." He sighed.

"I know. I spent some time deciphering your letter. And I know where you've been." Oh boy.

"What I want to know is WHY. And who has been keeping you there." I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I will explain to you. But... I want to wait until everyone is here to tell my story." Dad thought.

"Alright." I was relieved. But now the question was 'how do tell everyone this?' Then I decided to write it down. If I could word it just right... maybe this wouldn't turn into another cluster-fuck.


	4. Letter of Explaination

This is what I wrote for my explaination: it's a veeeerry long story

_Alright, I know I've been gone a long time... and I left a pretty cryptic letter. But now that I'm home, I guess I owe you all a pretty big explaination. You see, it all started in New York. I had been working for my boss, one Tony Stark for about a year. As you all are also aware, I am a secret agent. When I went 'MIA' it was because of a top secret mission that went bad... or in my case, unexpectedly good. I'll explain why soon. But Stark and I were called on a mission to stop a criminal from taking over the world. I know this is starting to sound like a superhero movie. _

_In fact, that is just what my story is. This criminal... dad you should know who I'm talking about... is named Loki. He is the Norse god of Mischief and lies. He was attempting to use a powerful scientific artifact to take over the world. So along with my boss, also known as 'Iron Man', there were a few others. One of which was a dear friend of mine from a long time ago. Her name is Natasha Romanoff, and she is a master assassin. She was kind enough to deliever the letter you are all so curious about. _

_Anyway, we tracked Loki down in Germany, where I was sent to retrieve him. I managed to nearly kill him... but somebody else got in the way. He was Thor, Loki's brother. He is also the Norse god of Thunder. He saved Loki from my gun, and agreed to help us find the missing artifact. Well, only if we allowed him to take Loki back to his home planet, or realm as they called it, of Asgard. Home of all the Nordic gods and godesses._

_ I know all this may be a bit odd... but just stop for a minute. This is a room full of fairies, vampires... one of which was possessed by a **god...** BILL. Shape-shifters, werewolves, and me, a daywalking half vampire. So an evil god of my culture attacking the world is not all that far fetched. _

_But we took him on board this marvel of engineering, the heilcarrier. In lamest terms, a flying aircraft carrier with a lot of advanced technology. There he was held captive while our team of 'superheros' tried to locate the artifact... which is called the tessaract. I interrogated him, and got some valuable information out of him. I might have even scared him a little. But even with all our technology, information regarding his plan for attack... By the way, his plan of attack was to use the tesseract to open a portal to a world known as the Jotenhiem. It is the home of the 'frost giants'... NOBODY LAUGH AT THAT NAME! This is serious. It is his orginal birthplace. he was adopted by Odin, king of the gods but was never told of his heritage. When he found out, he was so angry and distraught that he partnered up with his people in order to take over Earth._

_Back to the main point... even with everything we had, we were no match for Loki's manipulative nature. We truned on one another, and Loki escaped. The helicarrier crashed, and our team was separated. Only Tony, Natasha, this one man named Steve Rogers, and I remained. Loki had already set his plan into motion. So we had no defense. Until finally the others came back, and we regrouped. Thor and I went to defeat Loki and his natural father, Laufey._

_Unfortunatly, Loki and his army were winning. Our group was near defeat, and Laufey had knocked me to the ground. I did manage to kick his ass a little first. But Thor wanted to form a treaty before all was lost. Loki... let me explain a little something first. Loki was intrigued by me, he told me himself. Hold your questions about that. But because I matched his wits, and could take him in battle, he was impressed. That's a hard thing to do. But I had managed to as I said, nearly kill him, and undermine him. Remember that interrogation? It took me scaring him to death to get him to talk. So Loki said the only way he'd stop his attack was... well... one of the oldest ways to form a worthy treaty. _

_He was of both Asgard and Jotenheim, and I was of Earth. Since they were at war, he proposed for a treaty... in the form of a marriage. Of him to me. We were comprimised. Loki would accept no other options. So I had to marry him. Now I wanted to tell you all then, but it was a top secret negotiation. I wasn't allowed to say goodbye. That was why I wrote the letter and had Natasha deliever it. It was off of the radar. Anyway, I had a week before I was taken to Asgard, where the wedding would be held. I said goodbye to my teammates._

_When the week was up, Thor came and took me to Asgard. I was to remain there and never return. Why? because at the time, if I left, I would never come back. They'd have to drag me back. Loki and I married in a huge ceremony, ALL of Asgard was in attendence. And yes, I wore a wedding dress. Figures, right? I had to be forced into a marriage to a Nordic god before I'd wear a dress. Sorry nobody here got to witness that. _

_And dad, before you get all mad, just listen. NO he didn't try to have sex with me on the wedding night. I want to make that very clear. In fact, he was gentleman about everything regarding the union. I know, I was shocked too. He was kind to me, he never tried to do me harm... I didn't understand why for a long time. While I was there...dad you'll be proud of me for this one... I became good friends with Lady Sif and the Warriors three. Sif and I actually sparred every day, and our skills are equal. I even beat up Loki a few times. he never even tried to hurt me. _

_Little did I know that Loki was... don't anyone roll their eyes... had developed feelings for me. He had started trying to woo me. First he, and this explains the missing furniture, refurnished my chambers with all of my old stuff from home. It was sort of an apology, and a gift. Then he convinced everyone that he truly cared about me, and they were tying to convince me to give him a chance. Then... his greatest gift...he convinced Odin to let me join the Warriors three. He showered me with gifts and kindness until I confronted him. _

_While in the middle of a battle, he saved my life as a way to prove that he cared for me. But when the fight was over... he professed his LOVE for me. I didn't believe him at first, but he cried in front of me, showing his vunerable side. And... don't be angry... his gifts and actions had caused me to fall for him as well. Soon after, we made love for the first time. Yes, I was willing. Yes, I am aware that I had sex Loki, a frost giant. You all know that I love winter anyways, is anyone really shocked? _

_And now... well... despite what the doctors said... Now I'm pregnant. I have not told Loki yet. But because he loves me, and he knew I was homesick, he allowed me to return home. I will be leaving for Asgard on New Years Eve, don't try to stop me. But don't worry. This isn't the only visit. I promise. _

_Well, now that I told you why I've been gone, I have one final thing to say. From now on, my name is Erica Claudine Laufeyson. -_

_ANY QUESTIONS?_

Well, that certianly explained it. At least I had what I was going to say all written out. Now all I had to do was pray for nothing to go wrong on Christmas Eve, when the get together would occur. I mean all I was doing was saying that I had been married off to a Norse god and was now pregnant with his baby. What could **possibly** go wrong?


	5. Changes

The next morning I woke up to my mother calling me down.

"Erica, you have visitors!"

Visitors? What kind of visitors? I quickly threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs. When I saw who was in the kitchen, I stopped dead.

"OH MY GOD!" I said. My cousins, Melody and Josie, were here early. I sprinted to them and wrapped them up in a hug.

"Oh god I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Now where the hell have you been?" Melody inquired.  
"I- I'm going to explain on Christmas eve, when everyone is here." The two looked to one another, and nodded.

"Alright." Josie said. She had not changed too much. Except that her flare of auburn curls reached her hips, and she had grown a few inches. Melody had her hair straightened, and streaked with lavender dye.

"But anyway, you guys have to tell me what I've missed."

Melody started. "I have been travelin' all over the place, signing autographs, singing, and partying. It's been a blast." I smiled.

"You will have to sing me one of your songs." Melody was grinning.

"Actually, I've been working on writing songs for a new album. I wanted to write a song for each person in my family. When I figure out a song for you, I'll sing THAT." That warmed my heart.

"Okay. You're sweet. So what about you, Josie?" I turned to her.

"I have decided that I want to write movies. Like romance, drama... stuff like that. I have been trying to come up with an idea, but nothing has come to me yet."

"I'm sure you'll find inspiration soon."

"I hope so." She replied sadly.

"Come on, cheer up. Hey, how about we spend the day together. Just us girls." The two had momentary looks of utter confusion, but they were quickly replaced by ones of bright enthusiasm.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" Melody asked. "Well, I need some new clothes, how about the mall!"

That made all of the people's mouths drop. I NEVER willingly went near a mall.

"Um...sure. Let-let's go then!" Josie had recooperated the quickest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melody POV:

We got to the mall (The fact that our tomboy soldier cousin even suggested that was more shocking than anything) and we all went inside. Erica was GRINNING. She was grinning in a mall. Josie and I exchanged curious glances. Something was up with her, for sure.

First we went to a cute little clothing store at the corner of the first hallway. It was one of our (Josie and I) favorites. Erica normally hated this place, because it was filled with dresses, lingere, and gold jewlry. None of which she liked. Hell, all she ever wore was black leather, denim, plaid shirts, black and red tops, camo pants, and combat boots. So when she came out of the dressing room in... oh my god.

"What do you guys think?"

She asked. Erica had picked out a jade green top, bejewled with dark green rhinestones around the V neck. Below that she wore dark brown leggings, and a pair of gold flats. What in the fuck had changed her style so much? She wrirled around, giving us a 360 of the outfit.

"Why leggings?" I asked. Erica didn't wear leggings, they showed off her curves too much for her liking.

"They stretch." was her reply. Neither Josie nor I had anything to say to that.

"Come on, let's go to the food court. I'm starving." Erica purchased the ensemble, and we strolled to the food court.

Erica had... an odd assortment of food on her platter. It ranged from anchovy pizza to spicy tacos to a corn beef sandwich. After all of that, she still had enough room for two pieces of chocolate cake and a large cake batter ice cream milk shake.

"Erica, you just ate an entire weeks' worth of food, you do realize this right? Why are you suddenly hungry all the time?" Josie asked.

"I'll explain soon." What explaination could she have? Was she suddenly going for some world record or something? We walked by the maternity clothing store, which always made Josie and I uncomfortable.

Erica had always wanted a baby, and when she found out she coudn't have one... she was devastated. It always made her upset when she passed this store. It was one of the reasons she never came.

But when we passed it this time, Erica grinned, looking at the ground. Josie and I were puzzled. What was she not telling us?

XXXXXXXXXX

Erica POV:

We passed the maternity store. Knowing my little baby was still growing strong, I figured I might come back here in a few months. I looked down, smiling to my womb. _All for you Nytt, all for you._ I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Josie POV:

Melody and I were talking alone, Erica had gone upstairs to try on her new stuff.

"Maybe she's in love." I suggested.

"LOVE dosn't make you eat a bunch of wierd shit, Josie." I rolled my eyes.

"It's probably her way of coping. You know how she is, always hiding her emotions."  
"Josie, if Erica wanted to cope with anything, she'd be knee-deep in that science lab of hers." I smiled slyly. There was one thing I noticed that Melody didn't. Something that might prove my suspicions.

"Next time you see her, look at her left hand. There is a ring on her finger." Melody raised an eyebrow.

"You think that she got married or something? Nah, that's not Erica's style."

"Just look." Melody sighed. "Okay. But only to humor you."

Just then Erica returned. "I think I'll wear this at the Christmas eve party." She said, showing off her emerald green dress.

Dress. Erica didn't do dresses. Just then she laid her hands on her skirt. The ring glinted in the light of the hallway.

"Okay. It looks lovely on you." Melody complimented. Erica ran back upstairs to change.

"Holy shit you're right."

"Who do think he is?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he must be pretty special to change our Erica that much." I nodded in agreement.


	6. Mood Swings

I had a nice green dress all picked out for the party. I knew I was confusing the fuck out of Josie and Melody, but that was all part of the fun, right? I might as well tease them a little before I reveal my big surprises. Mybe Loki' mischivous nature was rubbing off on me. Of course, I still had a lot to worry about. What my dad would do, whether my explanation will be enough, all that.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. Even with my written speech, it was still difficult to say. I've been cheerful yesterday, but suddenly I was depressed. And hungry. I went downstairs to see mom decorating. There were wreaths hung up, and bells on the doorways. In the corner of the living room, there was a beautiful Christmas tree, a blue spruce. The decorations were all put up on it, it was the house that needed work.

"hey sweetie, you wanna help me?" Mom asked. Well, it would take my mind off of things.

"Sure mom." I replied.

We went to work on the windows, hanging suction cup snowflakes in the panes. They were made of glass, and thus sparkled in the sunshine. After that we hung mistletoe over the front hall. The inside of the house was looking very festive by now. My mom sent me to set some lights up on the outside. I took care to make sure they were even and perfect.

Finally the house was all decorated. So now I was starving again. My mom observed me raid the fridge. "ya know honey... if you want to lose that bump of yours, you might want to stop eating so much." I felt a wave of anger ripple through me. Lose the bump? Lose THE BUMP?!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted without thinking. Mom looked dead frightened.

"Oh god- mom... I-I'm so sorry." I felt awful. That was totally uncalled for.

"That was not warrented mom, I'm so sorry." Now I was feeling worse. What an ass I was making out of myself. I didn't even notice the scarlet tears pouring down my face.

"You didn't know mama- I can't blame you." I said. Mom looked utterly confused. Just then I noticed my slip of tongue.

"What do you mean, Erica?" Lie. LIE. LIE ERICA! God you are so STUPID! I banged my wrist against my forehead going 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!' until mom pried my hand away.

"Honey honey, it's okay."

"I just didn't mean to yell at you." I explained. Mom didn't yell at me, even after all the awful things I'd done. I made myself sick. No really.

I ran to the bathroom and hurled. My vision was blurred by tears of self-hatred. Mom rushed to my aid.

"How are you, darling?" Darling? That was what Loki called me. I missed my Loki. I was crying more, I missed my beloved husband so much. Mom was just backing away. I never cried in front of her before, so this was alien to her.

"Uh... Erica?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get you anything?" I thought.

"A big plate of peppermint cookies!"

"What an odd request for somebody who just hurled into a toilet."

I smiled. Then I began giggling. Just profusely giggling. Oh if she only knew how ODD it was. I thought back to when I was struggling to come up with an explanation. "magic sparkly cube, giant blue people, magic & sparkles & rainbows" I began laughing. Oh how ODDDD my life was. My mom was totally frightened and confused by this point.

"Okay then, I'll just... go now." She said.

XXXXXXXXX

Sookie POV:

What the hell was wrong with Erica? Since when was she so... moody and emotional? What could be the cause of her condition? I thought that maybe she started her period.. but that wasn't how she acted. Erica normally got pissed and was constantly destroying trees in the woods.

Well she had been gone for several months. Perhaps... I hope not. Maybe she had PTSD? Now I was really starting to worry about my one and ony daughter. When I talked to Eric about it, he got really quiet and thoughtful. Maybe he knows something I don't know?

Eric POV:

I knew where she had been. She knew that I knew. But what exactly was changing her so much? An awful, stomach churning thought creeped into my head. Was she under some kind of spell?


	7. A List

One more day until the party. Oh shit. I was starting to freak out, the pressure is killing me! My Aunt Nora was supposed to be arriving in Bon Temps tonight. I heard her complete shock when she and my father spoke over the phone. Apparently she knew where I had been as well. Just great. Well, at least my old friends around to keep me distracted.

We had decided to catch up some. Jericko (Alcide's son) had just started an auto-repair shop down in Jackson, Missisippi. Tommy was going to take over at Merlotte's. Perry was planning on going to college and become a chef. Mikey, evidently, had decided to become a comedian. It suited him, he always felt that he grew up around a lot of ironic humor around him. A bit of a tragic soul, Mikey was. The son of a killer, never really accepted, but he took it all in stride.

He even made me a little homecoming gift: A list of rules about dealing with me. He wanted to know what I thought. Here is what they were:

1) DO NOT TOUCH ERICA'S IPOD IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

2) No, she is not like 'Renesmee' from Twilight, stop asking.

3) The Viking jokes need to stop, seriously.

4) Do not refer to her as a princess. She will make sure your body is never found.

5) Making her customized ringtone 'Barbie Girl" is NOT funny. (Melody)

6) Any pink holiday/birthday gift will automaticly result in a backyard bonfire.

7) Blasting the theme song to "Jimmy Neutron" because she has a lab in the backyard isn't funny either.

8) Sexual comments such as "Ima pillage HER village" will result in your dissapearance. (refer to rule 3)

9) Stop asking her if she knows Dracula.

10) Anyone who asks if she is just her father in drag... you deserve whatever you get.

11) Boob jokes = broken nose

12) And for the love of god, just because she know Norse Mythology, that does not warrent you to shout "For MIDGARD!" when she walks by.

The last one had me on the floor. But I could always count on my friends to make me laugh. I wondered if Mikey would revise that list after I explained what had happened. But even they couldn't ease my nerve.

Mikey POV:  
She liked my gift! YES! Maybe I have a shot with her, if I try hard enough.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS POINTLESS. I JUST WANTED A BREAK FROM ALL THE TENSION SURROUNDING THIS STORY. IF YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS, BY YOUR REQUEST I WILL PUT IN A REVISED LIST AFTER THE TRUTH COMES OUT. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. GONNA BE ONE HELL OF AN X-MAS EVE. ;)

9)


	8. Surprise!

Today was the day. Oh boy. Oh dear god please tell my calander is wrong. Nope. It isn't. I sighed to myself, and ran my hand over my bump. "We'll be alright, Nytt." I promised. In every dream, all I see is a little black haired, emerald eyed girl. I knew that she was the one growing in my belly. And everyone would know about her tonight. I held my explaination card in my hands. Then I put it in a small green velvet purse I bought. It was just a few hours before the party, so it was time to start getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening:

The party was in full swing. Cheerful Christmas music was playing in the background, everyone was mingling, and dinner had been served. While I was standing by myself, Mikey walked up to me.

"Hey Erica." He greeted.

"Oh hey Mikey, how's it going?" He shrugged.

"Good, I suppose. But listen, Erica, I need to talk to you about something. I know you have this whole 'big explaination' thing going, but after that, I want to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

Mikey gulped. "It's something you'd need to think about, I'd prefer if you didn't worry about it all through you're speech." I laughed.

"Mikey. You know me. I can take just about anything."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Um... Erica, we've known each other for forever, right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, since I've known you, I sort of... Erica... I lo-" Just then a knock came at the door. My dad went to get it.

Eric POV:

All of the guests were here. Who the fuck was knocking? If it was those damn scammers again I swear to god... What the? A man in a black suit and gold tie was at the door. His hair was long and ink colored, flowing around his narrow face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am here to see Erica. Perhaps she has mentioned me?" His smile was smug. I didn't like this guy.

"Look, Erica never mentioned anybody like you. I don't know who you are... and I don't give a fuck. I will use force if you don't leave my property immediatly."

He frowned deeply. Then all of a sudden, his outfit changed. His suit became golden armor, a green cape, and... an unmistakable golden horned helmet.

"Do you know who I am now?" He asked. Loki Laufeyson... wait a minute. Erica had been in Asgard for the past few months, and he was the god of lies and mischief... something clicked.

"Are you the one who kidnapped my daughter?" He chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but..." I didn't let him finish before I lunged for him. God or no god, Erica was my daughter. You don't fuck with my daughter.

Erica POV:

I heard the sound of dad growling, and then the sound of a muted "thud." Then cries of agony. I ran outside. Everyone else followed soon after, but I didn't notice. My father was whacking LOKI in the face with his own helmet.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Beating up your kidnapper." Kidnapper? Oh. OH! Dad had punched Loki in the face to the point where Loki was stumbling backwards. Then my dad grabbed Loki by the feet, swung him around, and beat him against the ground.

"DAD STOP!" I pleaded.

"WHY? This is the man who stole you from us!"

"Dad... just stop! I'll explain, JUST STOP HURTING MY HUSBAND!" Everyone gasped.

"Husband?"

Dad momentarily haulted his attack.

"Yes. You see... I was arranged to be married to him after he tried to take over Earth, and he wanted my hand in return for him stopping this army he had..."

"So he forced you into marriage?"

"At first yes. BUT..." Dad didn't wait for me to continue.

He was now kicking Loki in the gut. Loki was wheezing in agony.

'STOP!" He ignored me and continued with his task. Now he was holding Loki by the hair and slapping him across the face. I couldn't let him do this.

"Dad stop you'll kill him!"

"Why should I care?" My dad asked darkly, holding Loki above his head.

I blurted: "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND... **_I'M PREGNANT_**!"

In a simutanious moment, Josie fainted, everyone gasped, and both my father and Loki screamed:

"WHAT?!"

Even being held above my dad's head, about to be thrown to the ground, Loki still managed to smile.

"I'm going to be a father." I nodded, tears in my eyes. My father dropped Loki, who once more wheezed in pain.

"I was going to explain this delicatly... but I think that oppritunity has been smashed and run over by a car. So here it goes... My name is Erica Claudine Laufeyson. This is my husband, Loki, the Nordic god of lies. And for the past several months I've been living on his home planet of Asgard, home of the gods. I'm going to have Loki's baby."

This time it was my mother's turn to pass out. Dad just stood, mouth hanging open. Everyone else was in a stunned silence.

"Now if you will all take a seat in the living room, I can go into further detail about this."

The whole group silently entered the living room. So much for nothing going wrong.

Mikey POV:

It is an awkward moment when you are about to tell your childhood crush that you love them, and you suddenly find out that she's married. To a Norse god. And to top it all off, she's pregnant. You really know how to pick em', Mikey.

"


	9. Aftermath and a Suggestion

My entire family, Bill, and my childhood friends were crammed into the living room, conversing over this unexpected turn of events. I had gotten Loki out of the yard, and cleaned his wounds.

"Are you really with child, my love?" I nodded.

"I was going to tell you when I got home. I'm two months along."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" There was not a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-I was afraid that the baby wouldn't make it to term... I wasn't even supposed to be able to have children. I didn't want to miscarry and break your heart."

Loki gave me a quick kiss. "I love you so much, my beloved. Our child will be perfect." I smiled.

"Well, time to explain to the masses." Loki chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki was sitting as far away from my father as he possibly could. My father was still fuming, but had agreed to stop kicking the shit out of my Loki for my and his grandchild's sake.

"Alright, everyone! Please be quiet so I can explain this to you." The crowd slowly lowered their din into an anticipating silence.

"I actually wrote down my explaination on a card... I was hoping this would go peacefully. So much for wishful thinking." I said dryly. My dad got a slightly guilty look on his face. And so did Loki.

"Well here it goes... I'll just read to the best of my ablilities." Everyone waited as I began my lengthy story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So wait. You are telling us that Loki, an evil Norse god, gave up everything for you? Just because you are that special and unique? Then he wisked you away to a world of gods. And while there, he waited patiently for you to fall in love with him?" Melody summarized the story, though not entirely accurate.

"Basicly." I stated. Josie stared in wonder.

"This is the greatest love story ever told." She spoke in an awed voice. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Josie to make your own love sound like it came right out of a romance novel.

Mikey, Perry, Tommy, and Jericko were shaking their heads.

"Figures. Only YOU could make a god fall for you after thoroughly kicking his ass. Or better... Only a god could make YOU fall in love. A god you heard about in fairytales." Mikey stated.

"I always knew you'd find somebody special, Erica. But I didn't realize you'd be bringing Loki Laufeyson home to meet us." Aunt Nora said in an amused tone.

"Well I feel like the only one here who finds this extremely ironic." Everyone looked to Bill.

"How so, Billy boy?" Dad asked.

"Well, think about it:

The Viking worships the gods.

The Viking lives a thousand years.

The Viking has a daughter.

The Viking's daughter is a princess.

The Viking believes only a god is good enough for her.

The daughter marries a god.

The god comes to meet the Viking.

The Viking beats the shit out of the god.

A thousand years ago, you'd be beating the shit out of _yourself_ for that."

I was laughing. Ah Bill, he was a card.

"What a way of putting, Bill." I complimented. Loki was snickering in the background.

"So what do we do about this?" My mom asked.

"YOU guys don't do anything. I am going back to Asgard on New Years Eve. If you want to do something, be happy for me and try to be nice to my husband." The crowd was mumbling and nodding to me.

"I still don't trust him." My father exclaimed. Loki stood up shakily.

"I have an idea." Oh no, Loki had an idea. This could only end badly.

"Which would be what, Loki?" I asked.

"How about your family comes with us back to Asgard." The room went silent. My parents mouths dropped. Josie was near fainting again.

"WHAT?!" My mother finally spoke.

"Yes. If you don't trust me, perhaps you'll trust the other gods. What do you say? It will be Me, my wife, you her parents, and her two cousins." Josie and Melody fainted on the couch.

My father stood up, a look of satisfaction crossing his face.

"**_I_** say we better pack our bags. We're going to Asgard."


	10. Unrequited love and threats

My family... my family was going to Asgard with us. My dad was going to meet Thor, Odin, Freya, Sif, the Warriors Three... this was unbelievable. Not to mention my mother was coming, along with my cousins. I couldn't... words escaped me.

"Loki, are you sure about this?"

"I am positive. I want to gain the approval of your family."

"Why Loki?" He smiled.

"Because they are _your _family." I grabbed my husband and kissed him.

"I love you, just so much." I whispered. Then I noticed Mikey standning alone, looking depressed.

"Loki, sweetie, I need to talk to my friend alone over there for a moment. Is that alright?"

"Of course my darling. I am sorry I caused such a disruption tonight." I giggled.

"I'm sorry my dad beat you to a pulp." Loki kissed my hand and dissapeared up the stairs.

Loki POV:

I used my magic, and turned myself invisible. As much as I trusted my wife, I did not trust any man around her. Not that she couldn't handle herself. I just like to inform all potential suitors that she belonged to me. Nobody else. I had to fight for her, and I was not giving her up.

I suppose I have a _small_ jealous streak.

Erica POV:

"So Mikey, before we were interrupted, what were you going to tell me?"

Mikey blushed slightly and looked away. "It's not important."

"It is to important. You are my oldest friend, whatever it is, I can take it." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Erica, in light of everything I just found out, it is really no longer of any value." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure it is. Now tell me friend, what was on your mind?" Mikey took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I didn't know you were married... or pregnant. I was... I was going to ask you on a date. I have feelings for you, I always have. More than a friend. You might even say that I-I... love you."

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. I let him down gently.

"Listen, Mikey, I love you too. Not in a romantic way, I want to make that clear. But as one of my best friends in the world. Unfortunatly, as you just learned... that's all we're ever going to be. I love Loki. I _seriously LOVE_ Loki. One of these days... you'll find love too."

He smiled sadly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well... if it weren't... for Loki, would you ever have concidered me..._ that_ way?"

That, as cruel-hearted as it may be, was an easy question to answer.

"No. I never even considered romance something I wanted before Loki. If you had asked me this same question at any point in my life, I still would have said no."

He nodded.

"What if you and Loki... Split?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not gonna happen." Another fit of queasiness was set upon me.

"Now if you'll exuse me, I'm going to go throw up now." I sped towards the bathroom.

Loki POV:  
That mortal... HOW DARE HE! Normally, I would kill him with no second thoughts. But he was important to my Erica. And I was not about to upset her so dearly. But I WAS going to make it clear that his persuit of my wife will not continue past this moment in time.

I approached him.

"Hello, uh... Loki? How's it going?" He was so casual. Like he had not just suggested that Erica and I should end our marriage. It infuriated me.

"Listen, you pathetic mortal. Your courting my bride stops immediatly."

"Loki, buddy, I wasn't-" I held my scepter up to his throat.

"I am not your BUDDY. And listen well. I will not kill you because you mean a lot to MY Erica. But if you try anything with her again... I_ will_ kill you. In fact, I will use my magic to turn you into a flea, just an insignificant little flea. Then I'll put that flea, YOU, into a box. Then I'll put that box into another box. Then I will have that box delivered to myself. And when it arrives...ehehe...I'll have Thor smash it with his hammer! Do I make myself clear, _Mikey?_"

He nodded feverishly.

"Loud and clear sir. I won't try anything with _your_ wife. I promise."

I lowered my scepter.

"And don't forget to keep it." I said and dissapeared.

XXXXXXXX

Mikey POV:

I was sitting outside with the guys, sipping some hot cocoa that Mrs. Northman was kind enough to bring us.

"Tough break about Erica, dude." Jericko said.

"Yeah, that was a low blow. You know what, I'll give you a free meal next time you're at Merlotte's." Tommy threw in.

Perry was shaking his head.

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl one day." I sighed.

"Thanks guys. But, out of curiosity... DO you guys think I ever had a shot with Erica?" The responces were immediate.

Jericko: "Nope."

Tommy: "No way."

Perry: "Not in a million years."

"Thanks guys. You are all really supportive." I said sarcasticly.


	11. Excitment and Music

Well, that night was finally over. THANK GOD. We were leaving for Asgard in a few days. Until then, my family was preparing for the trip. The energy in the house was electric. Josie was squealing and freaking out, saying this could give her the inspiration she needed. She had been pacing about, rambling all morning about what she should bring. I loved her with all my heart, but it was getting pretty annoying. My parents weren't much better. Dad was lecturing mom on being extemely respectful, and he himself was obsessing about what to wear around the king of the gods. Mom herself was actually happy to hear the lecture, she was so excited that she was practically wetting herself.

When did my family turn into a bunch of screaming teenage fangirls? This was just too much for me. Loki had returned to Asgard to inform our family of the news. So that left... who to hang out with? Mikey and I were still on awkward grounds, unfortunatly. That left...

"Yo Erica!" It was Melody.

"Hey Melody. How are you?"

"How am I? I'm going to a golden palace to meet a bunch of gods. I"m fucking awesome." She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"So you're in the spirit too? Just _great._" She stopped her celebrating.

"What's up_ your_ ass, grouchy?" I looked at her. She knew the expression on my face as the 'you seriously don't know?' look.

"Oh, right. You're pregnant. Gotcha."

"Also, I can't seem to get away from the irritating vibe radiating from the house." Melody laughed.

"You noticed too, huh?" I nodded.

"Well I know something that will take your mind off of it. Are you up for it?"

"That depends. What exactly are you proposing?" I inquired.

"Well, as a musician, I associate all aspects of life through music. And last night, after all that, I came up with a new theme song for you."

"Really? Better than 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtardo?" I still couldn't believe she thought that song applied to me.

"Yes, it is a perfect love song for you and Loki." I groaned.

"You know I hate love-songs."

"But this one is perfect, trust me."

"You told me you'd _write a song_ for me." I examined.

"I will. But I need a little background idea first."

"Okay, you know what, fuck it. Let's hear it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You_ can't_ be serious." I said.

"But I am. Just listen."

"Alright, fine." I said with a groan.

LYRICS BEGIN:

_I, I'm here to testify, that you're the only one I belong to. I don't know where to start. It turned into an art, no to show the world it was you..._

_Who made me realize, not to comprimise... the fact that you and I should meet._

_(I know we're gonna get, I know we're gonna get)_

_BOMBASTIC LOVE! SO FANTASTIC! Where I'm completely yours and you are mine. And it's gonna be exactly like in a mo-o-ovie, when we fall in love... FOR THE FISRT TIME!_

_Don't know why I feel so insecure, I never understood what it stood for. I've gotta make sure that lonliness won't stop me again. I can't sit and wait anymore. _

_You made me realize, not to comprimise, the fact that you and I should meet..._

_(I know we're gonna get, I know we're gonna get)_

_BOMBASTIC LOVE! SO FANTASTIC! Where I'm completely yours, and you are mine. And it's gonna be exactly lkie in a mo-o-ovie, when we fall in love... FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

_It's gonna be-e... Bombastic Love! Everything is gonna be alright. When I'm yours and you are mine, it's gonna be fantastic love! When I wake up everything will be the same, and you don't even know my name!_

_(La la, la la la. La la, la la la. La la, la la la. La la, La la la.)_

_(I know it's gonna be)_

_BOMBASTIC LOVE! SO FANTASTIC! Where I'm completely yours, and you are mine. And it's gonna be exactly like in a mo-o-ovie, when we fall in love... FOR THE FIST TIMEE!_

_(I know we're gonna get, I know we're gonna get)_

_BOMBASTIC LOVE! SO FANTASTIC! Where I'm completely yours, and you are mine. And it's gonna be exactly like in a mo-o-ovie, when we fall in love... FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

LYRICS END:

"Wow, that... that was surprisingly accurate. Good job, Melody."

She smiled triumphantly.

"See, I knew you'd love it."

"I didn't say I loved it, I said it was accurate." I corrected.

"You'll fall in love with song soon enough."

"Doubtful."

Later that day:

"And it's gonna be exactly like in a mo-o-vie, when we fall in love... for the first time!" I sang. It had been stuck in my head all day. It was more annoying than my giddy parents... especially my dad.

Damnitt, Melody!

AUTHORS' NOTE: SOOOO, YEAH. I HEARD THAT SONG, AND I THOUGH IT FIT THEIR LOVE STORY TO A TEE. I HAD TO INCLUDE IT. AND ALSO, YES I DID COMPARE ERIC NORTHMAN TO A SCREAMING FANGIRL. HOPE THIS TURNED OUT WELL.

P.S.: IF ANYONE WANTS TO KNOW THE SONG, IT'S 'BOMBASTIC LOVE' BY BRITNEY SPEARS. YOU CAN LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE. I DON'T OWN THE SONG, OR BRITNEY SPEARS. :)


	12. Arrival

The day came when we were to go to Asgard. The previous days past had been uneventful, just more pregnancy woes and excitment in the family. This night my father was giggling with delight, impatient to get to our destination.

"Come on everyone. Let's go, let's go! We can't keep the gods waiting now can we?" My father exclaimed as we were preparing to go.

I rolled my eyes. "Ah dad, we're good on time. Just have some patience. We'll be in Asgard shortly. Josie just needs to get her coat."

"But I've been waiting for a thousand years to meet the gods, Erica."

"Well you met one. And you kicked the shit out of him." My father looked suddenly worried.

"Do you think the other gods will hold a grudge for that? I hate to make a bad first impression." My god, he was like a girl going to impress a boy she has a crush on. Who knows, maybe he had a little guy- crush on Thor.

I sighed. "You'll be fine. I beat up Loki countless times, and nobody hates me for it."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked nervously.

"Yes. Now come on. We need to get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meadow, my family waited. Melody was freezing, shaking and fidgeting.

"Will they HURRY UP ALREADY!" She screamed to the sky.

"Melody, stop it. You're going to piss off Heimdal!"

"Who the fuck is that?"

"oh my gooooooooooooood." My father groaned.

"He's the gate-keeper. He sees into the furthest reaches of the cosmos." I explained, hiding my irritation.

"Well if he sees all, then he will see us freezing our non-existant nuts off. Well, non-existant aside from your dad."

I rubbed my index finger and thumb along the bridge of my nose. "You better not have that type of language when we arrive."

"When we arrive, sure. But until then... Hey Heimdal! Transport us up there or you can kiss the underside of my a-" That was when we were transported. The light was sending us up. Dad was laughing meniacly, mom and Josie were screaming like they were in a slasher film, and Melody was screaming:

"HOOOOOOOOOOOLYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

We all fell to the floor of the bifrost. Heimdal was standing there, his face stolid as always.

"As you were saying?" His statement was directed at Melody. Her mouth dropped open as she stared.

"I-I...uh...hi, Heimdal. Nice to meet you. I uh... sorry." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lady Melody. you are forgiven." He said and kissed the back of her hand. She... she was a little speechless.

"T-Thanks, I gotta go now." We started walking off, but Melody was looking back every five seconds to take in the sight behind her. I understood, this all must have been very... overwelming for her.

Josie on the other hand was giggling, chanting:

"We're walking on a rainbow, we're walking on a rainbow!"

Mom was awed, and respectfully taking in the golden glory before her.

My dad, well, he was putting on a grin that would put any cheshire cat to shame. I was unimaginably happy that he was standing where he was. Suddenly Thor came up to greet us.

"Lady Erica, you have returned to us! Loki has told me the wonderful news! May your child be healthy and bring a lifetime of joy to the kingdom. And this must be your family!" He smiled brightly.

My father was in awed silence. Starstruck.

"You must be Lady Erica's mother, Lady Sookie. My, I see where Erica aquires her utterly charming appearance." Mom blushed slightly. Thor was flirting with my mother, but everyone knew it was as innocent as could be.

"You are her two cousins, Lady Melody and Josie. You are both stunning this evening."

Josie was about to faint as the handsome god kissed her hand and winked. Then he moved to meet my father, who was barely contianing himself.

"You must be sir Eric, correct? The famous viking warrior?" My father nodded.

"Well you have raised a fine warrior in turn." He looked to me. Dad was beaming with pride.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Indeed. That is why she fights alongside me, Lady Sif, and the Warriors three." Dad's eyes were sparkling.

"That is the most wonderful development to date. Even more so than her pregnancy." Thor grinned.

"Indeed. Perhaps she could show you her armor sometime?"

"I would love that." Dad said, turning to me. I was grinning at the idea as well.

"Well, it must have been an exhausting trip. I will escort you to your quarters."

"Sir Thor, I mean not to bother you, but I... I am a vampire. I will require a windowless chamber." Thor laughed heartily.

"I am well aware of that. But fear not. Sunlight will do you no harm here." We all stopped dead.

"What did you just say?" Dad was disbelieving.

"That is correct. This is Asgard, or for you, Valhalla. Here the sun has no affect on your kind. You are free to walk the day." At that moment my father fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dad was resting in his/mom's quarters. Josie was sound asleep in her large white bed. Now it was only Melody and I, walking through the halls. We arrived at her chamber doors.

"So, what do you think of Asgard?" I inquired.

"This place is amazing. So beautiful, full of HOT guys. Super, panties drop to the floor hot." I rolled my eyes.

'Hold on there, honey. Thor is taken." I said, since aside from Loki, was the only person here she had met.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't talking about Thor."

"You weren't?" That was confusing.

"Nope. I was talking about Heimdal." She said and went inside her room, not waiting for a responce.

I was left standing there, flabbergasted. What the fuck?


	13. First Day in Asgard

My family woke up the next morning, eager to explore. My dad was in paradice overload when he saw the sunshine leak into his room. He came to my chambers to state his joy... but he didn't exactly knock. He burst into my room, only to find Loki and I were..._ engaged. _

"Erica it's a miracle! I can walk in the su-"

He went wide-eyed and dumb-struck. Loki was on top of me, and my legs were wrapped around his pale waist. Thank god he didn't catch us when Loki was in one of his...more kinky moods. When he was especially frisky, he'd go frost giant on me. I think _that _would have sent my dad into cardiac arrest, even though his heart was dead in his chest.

"I-I uh... I-I'm sorry. I'll um... c-come back later." If vampires could blush, that is what my father would be doing.

"Yeah, that's probably in your best interest. Unless you want to stick around an especially uncomfortable conversation." Loki said over his shoulder. Dad shut the door.

"That was awkward." I said.

"Indeed. Now where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When all that was over, I dressed and went to find Sif. I wanted to intoduce her and the warriors three to my family. I found her in the throne room with Odin and Freya.

"Ah, Lady Erica, you have returned!" Odin called.

"Yes. I would like to introduce my family to you all." The group smiled brightly.

"That would be lovely." I started walking to the door, when Odin called back:

"And Lady Erica... I am most pleased you will be baring my first grandchild." I smiled.

"I am too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I gathered up the group ( *I practically had to _drag_ each of them from their occupations), I took them to meet my other side of the family.

*Here is what I was taking them from:

Josie: Trying on different gowns, picking out which one she liked best.

Mom: Observing the native flowers of Asgard in my favorite garden.

Melody: Flirting with Heimdall.

Dad: Grinning like an idiot while franticly reading every book in the Asgardian library.

(This meeting wasn't as awkward as one would think, we got over it quickly. However, my father did throw Loki a few 'I'm going to sodomize you with your helmet for touching my daughter' looks later.)

We arrived. Sif and the warriors three were standing, bowing to my family. Each came to greet them. Sif told my father about how she and I were the best of friends.

"Well good for you, Erica! You finally have a girlfriend to hang out with!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well... here are my other friends." I said. The warriors three walked to my mom. I smirked at how her face paled.

"Volstagg." Greeted the large redhead. He kissed my mother's hand.

"Hogun." The grim faced warrior introduced himself.

"Fandral." The lean blonde said with a charming smile.

As Josie met them, she blushed at Fandral.

"Love blooms a lot in Asgard." I mumbled. Nobody noticed my comment.

Dad bowed to the king and queen of the kingdom.

"It is an honor to meet you, my king and queen." Dad said solemnly.

"You may rise, Eric the red." He did so, surprised that he had used his viking name.

"So, you are the one who taught our princess the tales of Asgard, as well as her respect for the gods."

"That is correct."

"Then you have done well. I was impressed with your child the moment I had greeted her. You should be very proud. She is a fine warrior as well. She saved the kingdom from the attack of the Bilgesnipe."

My fathers' eyes widened. "She defeated a Bilgesnipe?"

He looked to me.

"It was not entirely my doing. Sif, the warriors three...and Loki assisted in the killing."

"Loki helped?" Dad asked incredulously.

"He saved my life." Dad was speechless. He probably didn't know whether to be hateful of grateful.

when he gazed at Loki, dad got his answer. His gaze turned cold. Yep, dad still had a grudge. And I could tell that it would take a lot to change his mind.


	14. Convincing, or Trying To

About a week into the visit, (they were staying for _two weeks_) things were still rocky between Loki and my dad. In fact, dad hated Loki with all his heart. Loki was determined to change that. He already won over my mom when he agreed to take everyone to this magical place, and Melody and Josie thought he was too charming to resist.

Besides, those two were wrapped up in their own activities. I'll get into that later. But Loki had been trying to impress my father with gestures of kindness. Loki was sweet to everyone, and was consitanty giving the rest of the family gifts. Josie had enough gowns that she had declared being in a 'fashionista coma'. Loki had been helping Melody in her courting. He sent mom a boquet of flowers every day. And to top it all off, he made sure that my father and Odin had become good friends.

Yet dad still wasn't going to forgive Loki for putting his family through all the pain of losing me. I sighed. He was never going to let Loki live this down. That was when I decided to aid Loki and make my dad see that he was good deep down.

I got the two in a room (which took a lot of convincing) and sat them down.

"Look, you two need to learn to get along. Especially you, dad. You need to let go of this grudge and bury the hatchet." Both men looked inquisitive.

"What are you suggesting?" Loki asked.

"I suggest you two spend the day together." The two were horrifed.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"Yes. You two can get to know one another. Loki, maybe you can prove to my father that you're worthy of my afffections."

"Doubtful." Dad grumbled.

'And dad, you can see that my Loki is not such a bad guy." He shuddered.

'Don't ever use the phrase "My Loki" ever again. Also, what makes you think we'll agree to this?" Loki nodded in agreement.

"Your father makes a good point. Why should we agree?" I smirked. There were many reasons they would agree.

"For one, you both love me and want to see me happy. Two, if you don't agree, I'll be really upset. Do you two really want to get on my bad side, especially when I'm pregnant and emotional? Three, if you won't do it, I'll have Sif assist me in kicking your asses." The two men looked to one another.

"What choice do we have?" Dad conceded.

"Good boys. Now I'm going to spend some time with Melody. Behave." I pointed to dad in particular. They nodded.

"Excellent. See you both at dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Here I sit, alone with a deranged viking warrior... who hates me. Yes, this was going to go over SO well.

"So... Erica has our hands tied." I observed, trying to break the silence.

"Yes. She is very good at getting her way, no matter what anyone else does."

"That's what made me fall for her." I replied.

"You can cut the act, Loki, she's gone." There was a rush of anger.

"Listen you, I LOVE ERICA. Whether you believe me or not is not changing that."

He rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to believe you? God of lies."

"That is the same question Erica asked me when I told her I loved her." Recalling the memory, I smiled. When I finally convinced her, the vistory was ever the sweeter.

"That means she is wise. I taught her well."

"You taught her that love is a burdon upon the soul, thus keeping her from experiencing everything that that makes life worth living. I wouldn't exactly call that 'teaching her well.'" I replied bitterly.

He looked off into space, pain creeping onto his face. Perhaps I'd struck a wrong cord.

"I never taught her that. I encouraged her to live her life however she wanted, but never to cast off love. She taught herself that. Or rather, society did."

For a moment I felt bad for the man. He only wanted his child to be happy, and somehing must have taken that away. But then he said this:

"If you knew my daughter, you'd know that." My temper had finally gotten the best of me.

"You think I don't _know_ my wife!?"

"Not enough to convince me that you genuinely care about her." He was starting to walk away.

"Her favorite color is red!" I called.

"Anyone could figure that out." I knew I'd need to try harder. A lot harder. I had to convince him, he was a huge part of my Erica's world.

"She likes her eggs over easy and her coffeee iced, even during the winter.

Her favorite flowers are roses. Red ones. Her favorite song is called "Butterfly" by Crazy town. Only song of theirs she likes.

She can't stand the color pink. Erica had dreams of becoming a scientist since she turned nine. But before that, she used to dream of being an Asgaridan warrior.

Yes, she told me how you used to tell her Nordic fairytales every night. She said that she felt sorry for the other children because she thinks her culture has the most interesting mythology, and they were missing out.

Erica's birthday is July 17th. She says its ironic, because she prefers winter to summer. And as far as gifts go, she loves surprises.

She hates romantic movies, but loves science fiction. She told me that she and her friends watched the entire 'Alien' quadrilogy in a marathon because she thought is was, quote 'the most badass sci-fi movie, right next to the terminator films.'

Despite her hatred for jewlry, Erica's favorite gemstone was always the ruby. Coincidentally it is also her birthstone. And if none of that tells you that I know her, that I love her..."

Eric had stopped, and was glaring at me. "It doesn't. Anyone could learn that about her." I held up one finger.

"You didn't allow me to finish. Since it still doesn't convince you, then I suppose I should show you my Christmas gift to her. I was going to give it to her on everyone's last day here, but I think it is more important if you see it now."

Eric raised a curious eyebrow.

"What kind of gift?" He asked. I held out my hand.

"Allow me to show you." I offered with a small smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erica POV:

Satisfied with my threat, I went to find Melody. I wanted to spend more time with my singer cousin. Josie was preoccupied, chatting with Freya. Who would have thought? Anyway, I asked around. After about a half hour, I deduced she was at the bifrost, still trying to flirt.

I sighed, thinking that her attempts were futile. Heimdall had remained emotionless through all of her courting, not to my surprise. That was simply his way. But when I got to my destination...

Melody had him pressed up against the wall of the bifrost, and the two were in an intimate make-out session. The sight was both endearing and vaguely nausiating. Trust me, it was not just the pregnancy.

After s few seconds of shock, Melody saw me gaping.

"Oh, uh... Hey."

"Hey."

"So..." She started.

"So... good for you two. Congrats. I'm going to leave now." Melody nodded gratefully, and the two went back to their activity.

What was with all the awkard moments here?

AUTHORS' NOTE: SORRY I KNOW IT'S AN ODD PAIRING. BUT HEIMDALL NEEDS LOVE TOO! ALSO, YOU WILL SEE LOKI'S "LITTLE" GIFT TO ERICA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;)


	15. Gifts

-Loki POV:

I led Eric down the courtyard and into the grand hall. If this gift wasn't enough to convince him, I don't know what would be. Around the corner of the hallway was a set of grand, golden double doors.

"The gift is in this room. And before I show it to you, you must promise me to keep this a secret." Eric nodded.

I opened the doors.

"Behold!" I yelled dramaticly.

Eric's eyes widened, to the point where I suspected that they would pop out of his skull.

"How did you even..."

"I am a magical god and this a civilization that has mastered interstellar travel. It wasn't all that difficult." I explained, proud of myself.

The sight before us was a state-of-the-art labratory for my scientificly minded wife. Inside was every chemical known to humans and all the elements from Asgard for Erica to explore. I had made sure that only the finest equipment would enter this lab. It trumped Stark's lab, this place had it beaten by a mile. Everything a scientist could ever want was in here.

"Erica will be very pleased." I chuckled.

"Oh no this isn't all."

Eric's head whipped around. "What do you mean?"

"See that door on the far right?" He nodded.

"Well there is one more surprise for her in there. Come."

He obeyed, following me into the next room, one even more grand than the lab.

It was a semi-dome shaped room, a grand window pane gracing the top. The daylight seeped in through it, allowing for a perfect view of the sky. Day or night, it was a sight to behold. Below the walls were golden, and the floor was plush with soft blue cloth. On the right was a grand chest, larger than any for clothing. On the left was a gold rocking chair. But direcctly below the window, as if in a spotlight, was the cradle.

A golden, rounded bottem, with four gold posts suspending it. As Eric went to touch it, he found it rocked. The bed was a soft blue and white, elogant sheets, a veil of pale blue sheathing the crib.

Eric visibly smiled. "So it's a boy?"

'No. I am pretty sure it's a girl."

Eric looked confused. "Then why is the room blue? You know how we color-code our children, correct?"

"Yes. But if _you_ knew Erica, you'd know that she wouldn't exactly appreciate being given a _pink_ room."

Eric was actually speechless for a minute.

"Well played Loki. Well played."

I smiled. Though he was never going to say it, that statement was what finally convinced him. Things were finally getting better between us.


	16. Conflict

Erica POV:

Well it was dinner time, it was time to see how Loki and my dad were getting along. The two walked into the dining room, and they weren't about to kill one another. That was a good sign.

Dad was actually smiling. Huh.

"Say Erica, my beloved?" Loki inquired.

"Yes?"

"So I had been thinking about a name for the baby. I want to know what you think." I was delighted. Who knew that the day would come when I'd be discussing baby names?

"Tell me."

He smiled. "Well I heard this one name that was abosutely perfect. How about for a girl..." He paused, a delighted smile on his face. I had a fork full of food near my mouth.

"What?"

Loki POV:

I think it was about time I told her the truth. I mean if I wanted her trust, I'd have to tell her sometime. But that didn't mean I was going to be straightforward. I was the god of mischief, why not break it to her mischievously?

Erica POV:

"A girl's name... how about..._ Nytt_?" I let my fork drop onto my plate.

"Loki, where did you hear that name?" I asked, though I felt I had a pretty decent idea. Loki grinned.

"Why it came to me in a dream, my love." Loki... that...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone at the table looked shocked and confused... except... Freya? She looked guilty. It only took me two seconds to figure out the situation.

"You allowed this?" I asked Freya.

"Yes. But it was because he wanted to know you more. You wouldn't allow him to, so he took a more... personal approach." I felt a flash of anger.

"PERSONAL! LOKI, THOSE WERE MY DREAMS YOU WERE INVADING! THE ONE PLACE THAT I SHOULD HAVE TOTAL AND COMPLETE PRIVACY!" Dad glared at Loki.

"You invaded her _dreams?_ Are you out of your fucking mind?" Loki's smile had long dissapated.

"I didn't expect that you'd react so drasticly."

"Loki, do have any idea what a breach of trust that is?" Tears were nearly in my eyes.

"Well I didn't HAVE to tell you, you know. I could have never told you that I saw you dream of _our baby _when you still claimed to hate me. I could have ridiculed you for it, if I really wanted to." Loki _was_ out of his mind.

And I had lost my cool. The rest of the group knew to stay out of this one. Dad was grinning from ear to ear at my sudden arguement with Loki. I jumped across the table, and began to lunge for him.

My eyes were full of hate, blood lust. How dare he? Loki was running for his life, and I faintly heard my dad yelling back:

"Go get him, honey! That's my girl!"

At that point I could care less. Loki was afraid, genuinely.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _he cried as I chased him.

"Get back here you untrustworthy son of a bi-"

He abruptly halted in the courtyard. I jumped on him, and began to hit him.

"You BASTARD!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

I insulted with each punch. Loki just laid there and took it, without so much as a struggle. Then I came to my senses. He was bleeding, and bruised.

"Oh god, what have I done?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Shh, shh. It's alright." He attempted to stoke my hair.

"Don't touch me. I am the monster. I am. Not you, never you.."

Loki grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

"No. It was my fault. I should have known better. That was arrogant of me."

"Don't patronize me." I hissed.

"No, no. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I forgive you... I just don't know if I can trust you."

"I suppose that will take time." Loki said.

"Yes. But we have all the time in the world." Loki nodded, and kissed me once more.


	17. Outfits

Tonight there was a gala in honor of my pregnancy. We were all to wear our finest clothes, and that unfortunatly meant I had to wear a dress. Great. Loki and I had settled our agruement, and we have been firing apologies at one another for the past... fourteen hours? Yes. I felt terrible that I had overreacted, and Loki felt awful about invading my dreams. After I thought about it, it was actually a sweet sentiment. Not the most traditional way of learning about one's spouce, but hey... he was the god of mischief. What was I supposed to expect?

So are relationship was never going to be perfect. No marriage is. But still, everything was alright between us. For now, I just had to focus on picking out an outfit. The girls were all in here with me, helping me select one of my many unused gowns.

"How about this one?" Asked Melody, holding up a floor length, maroon toga dress. It had a row of dark red gems lining the hem, and a small gold rope for a belt.

"No, It's too... flashy." I said politely. Not to mention it was a shapeless monsrosity.

Josie searhed through the closet. "OOhh, what do you think of this one?" It was a soft pink...

"NO." I said firmly.

"Ugh, you are impossible! Everyone else has an outift, except for you. Even the guys picked out what they want to wear." Melody complained. We had been searching for almost an hour. Then Josie gasped.

"Oh my god! Guys, I found it. It's perfect, and it has shoes to match!"

"Well bring it out then!" Said Melody impatiently. Josie tenderly stepped out of the closet, holding a golden, frilled... oh no.

"NO! NO NO NO! I can't wear that. You put that back Josie Stackhouse!" She looked hurt.

"Why Erica, what's wrong with it? It's so beautiful, and classy..."

"That's because it's my WEDDING DRESS!" The two gaped.

"This was your wedding dress?" I nodded.

"Why is it not white?" Josie asked, unfamiliar with Asgardian customs.

"This is Asgard, and in Asgard your dress corrosponds the colors your husband wear." I explained.

"Man, I would have killed to have seen you walking down the ilse in this." Melody exclaimed.

"I know, now put it back. I don't want anything to happen to it." Josie nodded in understanding. If there was one thing I could get Josie to do in terms of my clothes, it was repsect my wedding dress.

"We still need a dress for the gala." I said.

"Hmmm, well what do you want to wear? It has to be a dress. What color do you like? Style?" I did have one color in mind. A color that had haunted my dreams for months. Since this was to honor my pregnancy... I had an idea.

"I need a solid color dress. Ankle length. Long sleeves, and a hood. Around the edge of the sleeves, hood, and bottem, I want white fur. Also, I demand a pair of white snow-boots. And to top it all off, I want the color of the dress to match my eyes. Like a dirty turquoise." The two gaped at me.

'That... that was oddly specific." Melody observed.

"Yeah, well it's important to me." The two went to fetch some servents, so they could fufill my request. Why did I ask for that? Well, that was what Nytt's outfit was in my dreams.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: EVERYONE, BIG BIG SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER! GUESSES, ANYONE? ;)


	18. The Gala

It was almost time. The girls were dressed (Melody in a lavender toga and Josie in a pink) and we were on our way. People complimented our attire, and we all got approving gances from nearby men. We met up with Jane along the way, dressed in a silver, split-hip dress with no sleeves.

"Wow, you look georgous." I complimented.

"You look great too, that snow dress is beautiful!"

"Why thank you." I replied. After that Jane got into a conversation with my cousins, breaking off into their own group. That was fine with me, because I was going to spend time with Sif.

Entering the ball room, the sight was breath-taking. Crystals dangled from the dome of a ceiling, while fine elogant buffets were set out upon shining green table clothes. In a corner of the room, an Asgardian orchestra played beautiful music to the audiance. Searching, I found my parents. Mom was dolled up in a pale gold ballgown, modest yet complimenting of her figure. Dad was dressed in the finest Asgardian fur, and his waist donned a golden belt.

"You two look wonderful tonight."

"I could say the same for you... I mean... wow! Such a lovely winter ensemble." Dad exclaimed.

Thanks dad. You and mom have some fun. I'm going to look for..." Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Lady Erica!" I heard.

"Sif!" I greeted, giving her a warm hug. When we broke... I noticed her outfit. Her chest was covered with a shimmering black corset, and below was a flowing black skirt. Her hair was wrapped in a bun on her head, and it was studded with sparkling rubies. I had never seen her so... girly before.

"Oh my... you look stunning." I complimented, astounded.

"Really?" I nodded, grinning.

'Well so do you, my sister in battle. I am ever so pleased to hear of your expected child!"

"I am very happy to hear it." I smiled warmly.

"You're child will be the most protected in Asgard. I and the warriors three swear to protect the child with our lives."

"I would do the same for you." I replied.

"I know." I hugged her once more. She was going to be the honorary aunt for Nytt.

The party continued on for a while, everyone mingling and congradulating me. When Loki walked up to me, his face beamed with joy.

"I adore your outfit, my bride."

"I _wonder why._" I smirked, being sarcastic with my husband. He smiled.

"You look like a blue snowbird." Loki complimented.

"_You_ look like a gay reindeer." I heard from behind us. My dad was forever going to make fun of Loki. I had to stifle my laugh at his remark. He was refering to Loki's horned helmet. Loki turned around.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, _frosty_."

"Savage."-Loki

"Ice-hole." -Dad

"Furball." -Loki

"Leprechan." -Dad

"Oh grow up you GIANT BABIES!" Mom called over.

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Then Thor tapped his glass at the front of the room. Odin and Freya had made their presense known, sitting at twin thrones. The crowd looked to the god.

"I would like to propose a toast." He said, and everyone raised a glass.

"To my brother Loki and his wife Erica. May their child bring a new era of love and happiness to the kingdom."

"Aye!" The crowd called and drank their mead. But then Thor whispered something in Odin's ear, causing him to call:

"My son has one more announcement." The crowd, including me, was curious.

Thor called out:

"Jane, would you come hither?" Jane shrugged and did so. She strutted up to Thor, who stood between his parents.

"Yes Thor?" She asked. Thor took a deep breath.

"Jane, my love, you are happy here, correct?"

"Yes of course! What makes you ask?"

"Well... Jane I must ask you something of great importance."

"What is it Thor?" Thor took Jane by the left hand.

"I have learned of the Midgardian tradition for such an occasion, so here I shall proceed."

"Thor, what are you-" He got down on one knee. All of us Midgardians gasped.

"Jane, since my brother has given such happiness to his Erica, I feel I should do the same for you." He pulled out a ring. It was silver, a large ruby gracing the top.

"Jane Foster, will you be my bride?" My cousins fainted.

"I- YES! YES OF COURSE!" Thor bestowed the ring onto her finger in a perfect fit.

So my theory was proven true. Love blooms a lot in Asgard.


	19. Unresolved Jealousy

Well the kingdom was buzzing with the news of Thor marrying his Midgardian lover. Loki was... well... I'd say happy for his brother... but I couldn't be sure. There was always going to be a lot of tension between the two from now on, that much I knew. But loki appeared not to be upset by this turn of events. I heard them conversing a few minutes after the announcement.

"Well congraduations, Thor." Loki said with a smile.

"Yes, I had been planning to for some time. I figured this would be the perfect oppritunity to do so."

"At my brides' gala, indeed. Such a perfect oppritunity to focus all eyes on you once more, brother." Loki replied. The sarcasm was heavy in his voice. Thor didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, well, I look forward to seeing you and Erica attend my wedding." Thor stated, glancing towards me.

"You know brother, I just realized something." Loki was smirking.

"What is that?"

"Of everything you beat me at, there is one place I beat you." Thor looked amused.

"Do elaborate, dear Loki."

"I beat you to the alter." Loki said and walked away, his smile turning to a grimace as he turned. He grumbed until he took a seat by me.

"What's wrong, Loki? This is a happy occasion."

'Thor just HAD to upstage YOUR gala and make it about him, as always." I sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Loki, I don't care. It was sweet, in fact. I loved that he proposed in such a romantic way, I am happy my gala gave him the oppritunity." Loki shook his head.

"Even so, I still think he could have picked a better time to-" I stifled his protest with my lips on his.

"Now stop being upset. Don't make me hurt you." I threatened playfully.

I left Loki and went to congadulate the couple myself. Josie, Melody, and Sif were all crowded around as well.

"Hey, congrats guys. I bet the wedding will be beautiful." I said, in contrast the my cousins sqealing and rambling about wedding things.

"Oh my god this will be the best bachelorette party evaaaaaa!" Melody screamed.

"I have to help you pick out the dress." Josie doted.

Sif and I each gave Jane a hug, Sif giving her a friendly warning about being good to Thor. I patted Thor on the back.

"You'll make a great husband." I said.

"Thank you, Lady Erica." We smiled to one another. Then the warrior three were congradulating their prince. Even Hogun the grim was smiling for him.

After that the party died down, everyone was dispersing. Loki and I returned to our room.

"I am still angry, you know." I sighed as I undressed and flopped into bed.

"Loki, the gala wasn't-"

"It isn't just the gala." He interrupted.

'What is it then?" Loki looked away.

"You can tell me."

"It- It's just that Thor is once again is recieving favor over me. He is cherished for being soooo romanitc and I am hated for taking you as my own. Our wedding was somewhat of a tragedy, you know. And I hate it. I just wish I could have been seen in a good light. Everyone always doting over him while I am cast away because of being a black sheep monster. And when I finally find love, and I find happiness, he still has to top it by doing it better than me."

Oh, so that was what this was really about. Loki was once again being undemined at the hands of Thor. His jealousy for his older, more popular brother was opening old scars and making him feel inadequite. I remember feeling the way Loki felt a long time ago, a monster who nobody loved. I'll be damned if he feels this way anymore.

grabbing his face in my hands, I made him face me.

"Loki you listen to me, and you listen well. I will not put up with this bullshit attitude you have about yourself. You are in every way Thor's equal. You fought harder for my heart than he ever did to win Jane's. And I don't give a fuck if the entire nine realms thinks you are beneath this family of yours. They are dumbasses. So what if our wedding wasn't gushing romance, that is how I like it. I grew to love you, you proved that you are caring, and you are beautiful no matter what. Now shut up and remember that." I explained firmly.

Loki stood there, shocked into silence. He climbed into bed with me. I may not be the most emotional person, but if I need to, I can be supportive. But I knew it would take a long time before the damage could be repaired completely. And I'd be the one repairing it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO ADD SOME FAMILY DRAMA BETWEEN LOKI AND THOR, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? I KNOW ITS SORT OF AN IMPORTANT PART OF LOKI'S PERSONALITY.


	20. Day out

It was a few days before my family was leaving. So we were going to make the most of it. Today we were spending the entire day as a family. That meant going out on the town without any of my Asgardian company. When I asked why we couldn't just stay at the palace, they started preaching about how they'd never seen Asgard, how it was an important part of visiting a different place. So I caved.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing." Josie exclaimed.

"I know, I remember when I first explored the city. It was almost overwelming." I replied.

"So, should we eat out? What do Asgardians use to pay for things?" Mom asked.

I had to think about that. I actually had no clue, considering since I've been here, I havn't had to pay for anything.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe we could go back to the palace and ask..."

"NO!" My family yelled in unison. I raised an eyebrow. That was odd. I had a feeling they were planning something. Knowing they'd never plot harm against me, I didn't worry too much.

"Then what do you propose we do?" I asked curiously.

My dad came up with a suggestion.

"I will go and ask. The rest of you stay here. No point in everyone going back at once, right?" I shrugged. Why not.

So dad went off and left me with the girls. We didn't really talk much, but my little cousins had excited looks plastered to their faces. Mom was more stoic, but a small mona lisa smile graced her lips.

"What are you all planning?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mom replied.

"Okay, I will take your word for it... for now." The younger girls, not skilled in the art of 'poker faces', blushed as if they were keeping a secret.

Not long after, dad returned.

"Well?" I asked.

"We are royalty, so... we get everything free!"

"Whoo-HOO!" The girls cheered.

"Fantastic." I said, quite pleased. We set out to eat some breakfast. (Yes, Asgard has restuarants. Just like every other society.) There we dined on some Asgardian pastries, me eating more than the rest of them, and went to explore what sort of public entertainment there was.

There were many theaters, shopping centers (Asgardian malls, oh my cousins were in paradise) and gardens to visit. Josie and Melody essentially spent three hours shopping, and came out with about ten garments each. Mom got herself some jewlery (which as anyone could imagine, was beautiful), and dad bought some nice accesories like belts and boots.

We ate lunch (muttan, fresh bread, and spring water). That was very delicious. We decided to go horse-back riding, but unfortunatly, the only ones who had learned were me and my father. So that was out of the question.

"How about we go to the gardens instead?" I suggested.

"No, I have had enough gardens for a while." Mom replied.

"Okay, the theater good with everyone?"

They all spent a few minutes debating internally, but then agreed. At the grand theater we went to see an Asgardian musical. Melody was the most fascinated, silently contemplating. Not that I was surprised.

When the play was over, we went out to eat a fine dinner. The four of us devoured our delicious meat, fruit, and drinks eagerly. We walked out of the restuarant in the early evening, watching the sun dissepate into a twilight horizon. The bright stars twinkled and the colorful nebulas glowed softly. I sighed and rubbed my womb. This was the majesty that my child would grow up in. I felt lucky.

Our bellies full we paced to the palace entrance. My cousins looked like they were about to burst. Then Josie popped:

"AH! I can't take it anymore! Erica we have a surprise for you and we've been hiding it for days." She sighed.

"Josie you idiot." Melody hissed.

"I'm sorry, it has been killing me."

"Hold up, what kind of surprise?" I inquired.

"You'll see. We haven't even seen the surprise yet." Mom said. The group smiled. I was now shaking with anticipation. I loved surprises. We walked through the long corridors, and came to the throne room.

"It's in here." Mom stated. I was grinning. She and dad swung open the doors. My breath was caught in my throat, and my eyes were watering. This was even more wonderful than they had lead me to believe. It was, it was...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HA HA! I'M BEING EVIL AND STOPPING HERE. I JUST LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE SURPRISES. SORRY IF I'M PUTTING IN TOO MANY, IT JUST ADDS FUN TO THE STORY. :)


	21. Visitors

The other Avengers were standing before me.

"OH MY GOD! Tony! Natty! Bruce! Steve! Phil! Pepper! Clint! I can't believe you guys are really here!"

I ran and gave each one a hug. Tony kissed me on the cheeks, Natty smiled and squeezed me, Bruce tustled my hair, Steve and Phil shared their hug with me, Pepper patted me on the back, and Clint swung me around.

"Oh, I missed you guys sooo freakin' much!" I said through my joyful tears. Then I turned to my family.

"Everyone, these are my co-workers." Josie and Melody's mouths gaped.

"These... seriously?" I nodded. My family walked up to introduce themselves. Tony and my father had met once, but everyone else was not introduced.

"Everyone, this is my boss, Tony Stark." They all nodded, mouths still agape.

"My best friend, Natasha Romanoff." She nodded curtly.

"Our team scientist, Bruce Banner."

"Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Steve Rogers, the leader of our group." He smiled and waved.

"The secret agent who recruited me, Phil Coulson." He waved.

"Tony's CEO and friend of mine, Pepper Potts." She interupted.

"Pepper _Stark_, actually." I gasped.

"Really?" She nodded.

"About damn time, Tony!" He shrugged.

"Actually, since we're correcting names... it's uh... Natasha _Banner_ now." Natty corrected me.

"Phil _Rogers_." Phil commented, blushing. I was grinning.

"Oh wow, this is wonderful!" I cheered.

My cousins looked oddly dissapointed.

"And everyone, this is Clint Barton." He smiled. Josie gave a smile and a flirtacious wink. He returned the look.

Josie POV:  
OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OD! He winked back. He winked back!

Erica POV:

"Okay, Avengers, this is my family." I gestured to them.

"My father, Eric Northman." He waved.

"My mother, Sookie Northman." She smiled.

"And my cousins. Josie Stackhouse and Melody Thorton."

The two girls waved and giggled. The whole group was conversing and mingling. I had to announce to everyone on the team that I was two months pregnant. Here is how they responded:

Tony- "So you're knocked up, huh? When the baby is old enough, can I teach him/her how to prank?"

My respnce- "Yes. And I'm pretty sure Loki's got that covered, with or without my consent."

Natasha- "That's fantastic. Do you want me to build a security system for the nursery? Guns and lazers hidden in the walls?"

My respnce- "Um... I am pretty sure the baby is safe. But you can help when he/she is old enough to date." She smiled deviously.

Bruce- 'I'm happy for you Erica. Can I be the baby's doctor?"

My responce- "Aw that's sweet. Sure... I guess."

Steve and Phil - "This is wonderful! We will be the best uncles ever, we promise."

My responce - "Oh I think you and Thor might have some disagreements on that one." They laughed.

Pepper - "I wish you the best. You are going to have one hell of a time with Loki raising your baby with you. God forbid the day I get pregnant with Tony's baby."

My responce - "And if the kids got together, may god have mercy on us all." We laughed together.

Clint - "You are going to be a good mother." He looked to Josie. "Now if you'll exuse me..." he walked off.

My responce - "Thanks."

Everyone was having a blast. Josie and Clint were having a ball flirting with each other. I spent my time catching up with Natty, Tony, and Pepper. Melody was in a conversation with Steve and Phil. Dad, mom, and Bruce were discussing my pre-natal care and needs.

After a few hours, everyone was dispersing. The Avengers had their own quarters. It took every ounce of strength we had to separate Clint and Josie. But even so, I was exquisitely happy. Now everyone I loved was with me. And later that evening, Loki allowed me to stay in the same quarters with my teammates. Natty and I shared a bed, like we did when we were children. Ah, memories.


	22. Catching Up

The next morning I woke up with all my friends. I couldn't have been happier if I tried to be. Natty woke up only a few minutes after I had, and she was smiling. We dressed in preparation for the day.

"So how long will you all being staying?" I inquired.

"We will be here for a few days. We'll be leaving the same day your family leaves." I frowned. Could my friends really be leaving so soon?

"Why so soon?"

"Oh don't worry Erica, you can always come to visit us. Remember, you can travel to Earth as you please." I smiled, remembering that fact. I knew I'd be visiting them at the tower as soon as I could. Soon my other friends were up, and we were eager to spend our day together. After a huge breakfast, however, my cousins pulled me away. I told the Avengers I'd be back soon.

"Okay guys, uh, what's up?" I asked the girls.

"You have been living with the eye-candy brigade and you never even intoduced us!" Melody blurted.

"Eye candy briga- What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Erica, you can't be that blind. Your boss- Hot. The doctor- Superhot. Captain America and that agent guy- sex. Your bother in law and your husband- Sex on legs! and Clint-" Melody started.

"THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE TO WALK THE EARTH OR THIS SPARKLY PALACE!" Josie rejoiced. Melody nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Melody finished. I shook my head.

"Hell, even the girls are hot. I'm not afraid to say it. Pepper is beautiful, and Natasha could break a heart with that movie-star face." I gaped for a moment. But then I decided that she was correct.

"Okay first off, back off from Thor and Loki. Loki is _mine_, and Thor belongs to Jane. The rest are married, except Clint. So Josie, have your go. You_ did_ turn 18 a couple months ago." She squealed with delight.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"I am just sooo freakin' jealous! And baffled that you didn't go for any one of them sooner!"

"Allow me to answer your question. Tony and Thor were already dating their girlfriends. Steve... well, he and Coulson already had their eyes on one another. Just as Bruce and Natasha. Also, by the time I met Clint, I was already engaged to Loki. Anymore questions?" The girls shook their heads.

"Alright. Then I will be off to see my friends. Do you guys want to come. I'm sure nobody will mind." Melody wanted to be with Heimdall. But Josie was delighted to come... mainly for Clint.

XXXXXXXXX

We all enjoyed our day together. Josie and Clint were having a wonderful time, and I was catching up with the others.

"So, guys, I want to hear about your weddings." I stated. Normally I hated weddings, but hey, I was married and these were important people to me.

Tony and Pepper had their wedding in Central Park, and it was a media frenzy. But it was special none the less.

Bruce and Natty were wed in the Bahamas, and promptly had a... _romantic_ honeymoon. Bruce kept Natty from giving all the details.

Coulson and Captian married under an appletree in the rural part of New York. It was a small ceremony, but I heard it was beautiful.

Apparently the group all lived in Stark tower, in case of more attacks from villians. And, as I heard, they were having one hell of a time getting along. Bruce and Tony were in the lab, doing all sorts of insane things.

"Could anything you guys have done be worse than the tank catapults?" Bruce looked to the ground.

"We sort of... built a time machine and sent Steve to the north pole 25,000 years ago."

"Why?" That was... odd, even for Tony.

"A drunken wedding prank." I looked to the rest of the group.

"You all make sure these two never get near the lab when drunk, okay?" Pepper shook her head.

"Considering they keep beer in the mini-fridge, that'll never happen." I shrugged. Oh well, I tried.

"What other crap have you all gotten into?" I inquired.

They each had a different answer:

"Cookie-eating contests with Clint." -Natasha

"Shooting people trying to steal my potato chips... mainly Tony." -Clint

"Trying to steal Clint's potato chips." -Tony

"Making the others stop arguing over movies on Friday movie-night." -Coulson

"Learning to use the computer... from Tony. The things I've seen can never be unseen." -Steve (Shuddering while Coulson patted his shoulder)

"Stopping Tony from getting Steve to watch disgusitng videos on youtube. Unsuccessfully."-Pepper (Well that explained it)

"Keeping Natasha from stuffing her face with Clint." -Bruce

I just sat back and took in all of this craziness. Damn, I'd missed a lot of interesting times. Poor Steve, though.

After that I explained what had been going on in my world. The whole group was in hysterics after I told them about Loki meeting my family for the fisrt time. Especially Tony. By the time we had finished our discussion, it was near nightfall. Why did the days have to pass so quickly? But still I'd cherish these days with everyone I loved. And whatever visits lie in the future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, THERE IS A BIT OF AVENGERS CRAZINESS FOR ANYONE WHO ENJOYS IT. WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. :)


	23. Departure

So now everyone was leaving. Great. God I was going to miss everyone. Despite how humilitating this is, I was bubbering like somebody was going to die.

"I promise I'll visit. I don't ever want to lose you all again."

I called to my departing loved ones. All the women in my family were crying with me, even Natty.(She was my sister as far as I was concerned). They all gave me tight hugs and I was smothered in kisses. I was happy to have my family back (the Avengers including) but depressed. Loki and Thor told me I could visit a month after the baby was born. I understood why, I mean a trip to Earth might seriously injure (or even kill) the baby.

Still, I'd be missing them for another 8 months. I sighed as they said their final goodbyes. Then in a flash, they were all gone.

I sat on the rainbow bridge, crying for a few minutes. Then Loki walked up too me.

"I knew you'd be upset. So I took the liberty of planning a surprise for you." I looked up.

"Really? Another? That's sweet, but I doubt anything could cheer me up right now."

"I beg to differ. Come on, let's go." Loki said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lab... oh dear god the lab. My every hearts' desire was in here, enough equipment and elements to entertain my scinentific mind for ages.

"I.. I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Don't say anything yet. I have one more thing."

"Loki, this is more than enough... you didn't need to..."

"Oh but I did. You'll see." he said delightlfully and led me to an adjoining door.

I wondered what was in there for a brief moment before Loki opened it.

My heart... it didn't just stop beating, it had exploded. My mind was trying to conjure up words to describe the sight before me. Beautiful, perfect, wonderful... not good enough. I needed better words. It was her room. Nytts' room. Considering I spent most of my life thinking I'd never have a baby, this was a dream... an image sent from Valhalla itself.

"Oh Loki..." I tried.

Not only had he made a room for our child, but it was BLUE. He had taken the time to make the room match her dress, and didn't use the normal color for a girl. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I hesitantly approached the cradle. When I reached to touch it, my hand recoiled. This was too perfect. This_ was_ a dream. It had to be. But I placed a hand on it finally.

The crib gently rocked beneath my fingers. The gold glinted in the sun above. In that moment a vision filled my mind. I saw a porcelin skinned, ruby lipped angel napping in the sheets. Swaddled in baby blue. She looked up to me with her wide forest eyes, smiled and said... "Mama."

Then the vision was gone. Loki was standing where he was, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

Like? Did I LIKE it? No. I loved it. I loved it beyoned all possible description. I ran to smooch my unprepared husband mercilessly.

"I... love... you... you... sentimental... trickster... god... I... love... this!" I said between kisses. Loki was doing nothing to halt my attack.

"Really?" he asked as if I was lying to him.

"Of course! You... you'll be the best father in the nine realms." Loki's eyes brightened.

"And you the best mother..." I stifled him with another kiss.

God, I was going to be a mama.


	24. Pregnancy

THIS ARE BREIF DESCRIPTIONS OF EACH MONTH OF ERICA'S PREGNANCY:

MONTH THREE:

My appetite has continued to grow, and my belly is slightly more swollen. When Dr. Banner came to check up on me, I asked him about this. He said normally a first time pregnancy wouldn't cause my womb to 'pop' until about 6 months. But considering what I'm having... he said it was alright.

Anyway, now I am a trifle more weepy, much to my displeasure. I am already missing my family. When I think back to when I thought I't lost them... I found myself bawling. I told myself that was stupid, that they were back in my life, but rationality didn't seem to hold a place in my horomonal state. Hopefully this gets no worse.

MONTH FOUR:

I am salivaing more, and thus needing to swallow a lot. Perhaps this is why my stomach is turning more easily. Last month it seemed to dissapate... but now it is back with a vengance. At least I am confident that Nytt is safe. By the fourth month, Bruce said, it is almost garanteed that the baby won't be miscarried. That sooths me.

MONTH FIVE:

Damnitt, son of a bitch! My fucking hair is growing much faster than usual! I've been having to cut it about every two weeks just to keep it at my ears. Also, my fingernails are getting thicker. That I'm fine with.

My womb is now noticably popping. It's larger than normal, but that was to be expected. Banner told me to eat lots of potacium and pholic acid for the baby's health. So I've been downing bananas, spinach, and white grape juice like there was no tomorrow. My breasts are now at a size K. Lucky me.

MONTH SIX:

I have been getting what can basicly be translated to as 'mock contractions.' Bruce said that my body was preparing for labor. Great. Not to mention I can feel my bones separating. It was like extremely painful growing pains. My bottem ribs (or floating ribs) were expanding to make room for Nytt's grwoing form.

My hips are sore as a motherfucker, considering they're widening in preparation for labor. So yeah, physically I'm not doing to well. But I know it's all worth it.

MONTH SEVEN:

Now I have insomnia. Through restless nights I roam the halls, worrying about my skills as a parent. How would I raise my child? Would she grow up to despise her parents because we are freaks? Am I going to be able to protect her from the dangers she'll face? These questions plague my mind. During the day though, I take frequent naps.

Sometimes I'm woken by the baby kicking. The first time, it felt like butterflies fluttering in my belly. But now it's more like kicking. She kicks right in the bladder, too. I feel like I have to piss every five minutes. But that's okay with me.

MONTH EIGHT:

Well, so much for seeing my feet. Everything below the massive baby bump is hidden from my view. It's not like I want to see, anyway. Apparently my ankles are as swollen as my belly. That woud explain why I'm waddling around all over Asgard.

But I think, despite all this, that I look beautiful. More lovely than I ever have, glowing with a perfectly round swell below my breasts. I often rub my belly, feeling a small hand beneath me.

Now I have also begun profusely cleaning. I have washed everything inside of Nytt's room about a dozen times. Banner said this was refered to as 'nesting.' He assure Loki and I that it was perfectly normal for a pregnant woman. Okay, good. One more month to go.

MONTH NINE:

Alright I am going to kill whoever is stealing my food, I've had enough. My appetite is so awful now. I am going back for thirds, and sometimes fourths. Nobody dares to question me, for any negative comment will result in death.

Man my lower back is killing me. It feels like somebody has been beating me in the tailbone with a metal pipe. This has been going on for a couple days now, and now... its progressing around my body. The pain was similar to menstrual cramps, but they are getting stronger.

Barely making it to my room.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow. Son of a motherfucking, cock sucking, whore monger, bitch on a stick."

I cursed under my breath. It was like a constricting ring of torment around my lower abdoment. A servent girl came in to see hunched over the side of the bed, groaning.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

She entered just in time to see a pool of warm liquid fall to the floor.

"Did I just piss myself, or..."

A pain gripped me. One so intense that I was sure I was going to vomit.

"GET LOKI!" I screamed.

She dropped her tray of grapes and sprinted for the door screaming:

"MASTER LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" In a high pitched, horrified tone.

A few minutes later, after I had laid down, Loki, Thor, and Freya entered the room.

"What is wrong, my love?" He asked.

One look on my face gave him the answer. But still I cried:

"THE BABY IS COMING!" He looked to Thor.

"Summon Doctor Banner immediatly."

Thor gave him a curt nod and stormed out. Oh god, oh god, I words I had just said sudddenly hit me.

The baby was coming.


	25. Birth

I lay sprawled on the bed, screaming. Loki had a blue hand on my forehead. Each contraction was a ring of spikes pulverizing my skin. I had my legs spread wide apart, as the pains shifted closer together. 30 minutes... 20... 15... 10. Another wave of torture hit me.

This one knocked the breath out of me. It was stuck in my throat, and my stomach was heaving.

"Erica breathe dear, you have to breathe." Freya commanded softly.

"Breathe." Loki whispered.

"Breathe."

Finally I gasped in a mouthful of sweet sweet oxygen. The others sighed with relief. It was just then that Dr. Banner and Thor arrived.

"How far along are you, Erica?" He asked.

"Contractions... 10 minutEEEEEEES!" A new wave grasped me. The pain was shifting to my front, like up and down my body.

"Where is the pain coming from?"

"Just... started... down... front." He bit his lip.

'Okay, we're getting close. Um Loki..."

"Yes doctor?"

"Please don't be angry, but I need to see her... um... privates if I am to see the progress." Loki clenched his fists, but didn't mouth off.

"Do what you must. _Doctor."_

Dr. Banner lifted my skirt (I had been wearing comfortable gowns because they fit) and looked between my legs. he did so with no type of lust in his eyes, so Loki relaxed. Luckily Banner was completley asexual when working.

"Alright Erica, you're about five centimenters dialated. A couple more and you'll be ready."

I nodded feverishly. The contractions became even closer, and so intense that... it was equivalent to torture. Worse than any type of pain a person could inflict. If somebody would have smashed my hand with Thor's hammer, I wouldn't have noticed.

My head reeled back, and I gasped to find air.

_Breathe Erica. Breathe for the baby. Breathe. Breathe damnitt BREATHE!_

My back arched, and I cried out. I was sweating like a pig, and big scarlet tears were pouring down my cheeks. With end to a contraction, I'd collapse.

Just when I thought that I had lost all of my strength, when I was drained, I heard Banner call:

"8 centimeters! PUSH ERICA! PUSH WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Exhausted, half dead, and loopy, his plea was but a noise in the distance. But I pushed none the less. Gritting my teeth, bearing down, and breathing through my nose, I pushed.

I forced every muscle I had to contract. My face was hot. My feet burning.

"Great, great job Erica. Just one more. One more. I can see the head."

I looked to Loki. He held out his hand. On my opposite side, Thor did the same. So I took both. They screamed when I clenched their palms so tight that I drew blood. Finally, with what little stamina I had, I pushed the baby out of me.

I collapsed on the bed, panting. Just about to pass out. But I heard a faint crying. The little one was crying for me.

"I... I want to see her." I said weakly. Thor took her, and held her close to my face. Through blurry vision, I saw the face of an angel.

Her hair was as black as night, shining blue in the sunset before us. Her lips were pouting and ruby, perfect cheeks flushed rose quarts pink. She had a small button nose above her lips.

But the most beautiful of all were her eyes. Giant sparkling emeralds, just as I pictured.

"Nytt." I whispered before finally slipping into an exhausted slumber.

Loki POV:

"Take her brother. Meet your daughter." Thor held the child out to me. She was swaddled in a blue blanket.

I took the warm being, held her close to my heart, and walked to the balcony.

In the golden light, I saw her. She was perfect. She was a dream. Yet... she was part of me. I saw it in her eyes, her ploom of blue-black hair...

"Hello Nytt." She smiled.

Oh my god, the infant smiled.

My eyes welped up with tears. My baby. My daughter.

"I'm your father." I stated to her. She reached up, and grabbed a lock of my hair. As if to prove that she knew.

"I love you, little Nytt Laufeyson." Her full name. She was real. A sudden realization made my face go white. I gulped.

"What troubles you, brother?" Thor asked.

"A thought just occured."

"What would that be Loki?"

"I'm a father." I stated. Thor smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Indeed you are." The three of us looked towards the setting sun, knowing a new age in Asgard had begun.


	26. Epilogue

THREE MONTHS LATER:

I was sitting quietly on my bed, breast-feeding Nytt. She was as healthy as a baby could be, and sweet as a bowl of sugar. Loki was out handling 'royal duties' as he called them. Everyone in my family had met the baby already.

Josie and Melody cooed at her and promised future trips of shopping.

Mom and dad both held her and gave me advice on childcare.

My uncles (Bill and Jason) told me she was as beautiful as I was.

My aunts (Nora, Jessica, Pam, and Tara) fought over who got to hold her.

All my childhood friends congradulated me, even Mikey. He was a good guy.

When the Avengers met her:

Tony promised to her that he'd be the coolest uncle ever.

Clint asked to teach her archery when she got older. I said he could... if I supervised.

Bruce had already seen her, but still said she was one of the prettiest babies he'd ever seen.

Steve and Coulson both cooed, and smothered her in cuddling.

Pepper said she was happy for me, and couldn't wait to have one of her own. (At that remark Tony did a classic spit-take with his juice)

Natasha spoke privatly with me, because she didn't want the others to see her squeal and coo over a baby girl. (She also confided that she wanted a baby... lucky Bruce)

Thinking back to these fond memories, I looked to my daughter.

"You're very loved, little one. You're going to go far in life." I whispered.

Just then I heard a knock. I pulled up my shirt.

"Come in!"

It was Loki, with one hand behind his back.

"Hey honey! Whatcha got there?"

He grinned. "A few gifts from your family."

"Oooh, let me see." I handed Nytt to Loki, who kissed the top of her head.

In my hands there were four items wrapped in shiny purple paper, three were gifts and one was a card. I always opened cards last, so I set it aside.

Opening the smallest one, I found it was Melody's new CD. It was titled:

"Dedications" Under which was written:

'A song for all my loved ones'

I smiled. I was happy she finally found her muse. looking at each title, I found mine:

"Soldier of Love"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the next largest. My heart... swelled.

It was a movie. Josie had made a movie. It was a musical... dedicated to me. It was called:

"Warrior Princess: Story of the Daywalker" Tears filled my eyes. It was too much. Then I saw the note at the bottem:

_"Thank you for believing in me, you gave me my inspiration. It's your love story. I hope you enjoy it. _

_P.S. Melody co-wrote. She wrote the songs for the musical." _

That made me feel warm inside. The movie was rated R, but ironicly enough, it was animated. Josie did always have a preference for animated movies.

The third was the largest. It was a laptop, on which I could watch movies and listen to music. That made me giggle a little.

But the final gift outdid all the rest. It was a small card, and the envelope beneath the paper was elegant. All trim and the color of eggshell.

Lifting up a small tab, a piece of paper fell out. It was a lovely sheet. The paper was thick. The back had nothing on it, so I turned it over.

Around the edges was a baby pink design, along with small roses printed on it. but in the middle, small cursive letters read:

_ Erica Laufeyson:_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Clint Barton and Josie Stackhouse. _

_The ceremony shall take place at 1:00 pm sharp, at the residence of one Anthony Stark._

_Adress: 10007 Golden Avenue, Malibu California _

_Dress in formal attire, and as a special request of the bride, all women must wear dresses. _

_Thank you _

As I found out later, Loki and Thor both recieved invitations as well. I grinned from ear to ear. Then I thought to myself:

_Maybe there is such a thing as a happy ending after all._

AUTHORS' NOTE: I MADE UP THE ADRESS. THANKS FOR READING! BYE!


End file.
